The Way It Is
by Strawb3rry28
Summary: Did it all started from a simple basketball game? MakaxSoul, MakaxKid, TsubakixBlack Star.
1. That's when everything started

**Yo~ This is my very first fanficton based on my top favourite anime, Soul Eater! I made a Shugo Chara Fanfics too....But my computer had virus and it was deleted -__-" Anyways, Enjoy~!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------***

**Normal POV**

It was a normal day. The world was at peace. It has been months since Asura's been defeated by Soul, Maka, Death The Kid, Patty, Liz, Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Maka, Catch!!" Black Star shouted as the ball went flying to Maka's Hands.

"Erm.....What should i do with it again??"

"Pass it to Patty!" Black Star shouted once again.

"Oh no you don't!" Soul replied as he blocked Maka's way on passing the ball to Patty.

"Too late~!" Tsubaki suddenly appeared and took the ball from Maka and passed it to Patty.

"hmmm....Lalalalala~" Dribbling and defending the ball from the other team, Patty jumped and scored the last points!

"Yay~!" Maka, Tsubaki, Patty high fived each other while Black Star gloat about his win.

"Shoot....Better luck next time guys." Soul said to his team mates, Liz, Crona and Death The Kid.

"Well, All's Well That Ends Well_._ Good job." Kid said as he reach out his hands to shake hands with Maka.

"Nice game though" Maka replied, shaking her hands with his.

But what they didn't notice was that two mischievous eyes were looking at them and both thought the exactly same thing. And the next thing they did?

"Good job Ma-/Ki-" As both *accidentally* pushed on the 2 technician's back. (Patty pushed Maka's and Liz pushed Kid's)

"Ooopsiee~!" Both naughty girls tried hiding their laugh upon seeing the two technician's expression. Then, it was all silence.......

**Maka's POV**

Ouch! Hey.....What the? Why is the ground so soft? *Turns Around, Looks Down and Stare down at the eyes of the person under her*

**Kid's POV**

Urgh....My back hurts... *Opens eye and stare at the person he was looking at.*

**Normal POV.....**

The silence still continued until.............

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! THAT WAS SO FREAKING WEIRD!!" Black Star laughed his ass off and suddenly a basketball banged his head.

"Shhhhhhh!!" Tsubaki whispered to him.

Silence still grew............Then......

"I'm very sorry! Let me help you get up." Maka stood up while brushing dirt on her skirt and helping Kid stand up.

"Nono! It's okay." Kid replies still shock at what happened.

Both were blushing slightly.

"Woi! Maka! Are you okay?!" Soul rushed to her side being concern with her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! MAKA AND KID SITTING ON A TREE, K I S -" Black star never did finished his sentence or A.K.A his song as a book and another basketball hit his head.

"Maka-CHOP!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

**(1 hour later..........)**

"His injuries are not really deep. Just let him rest on the bed for a while. By the way, how did 2 basketball and a book hit his head till he faint?" Kniges asked the students while putting 3 bandages on Black Star's head.

"Well, one thing's for sure. He didn't see it coming." Maka said.

"I see...." Kniges understood what she said. And she knew right away who and why they did it.

"I suggest it would be better if you guys come back 20 min later. By the mean time, you students can either wait outside or continue on what you were doing."

So everyone decided to wait for Black Star outside the Clinic.

"*sigh* I hope Black Star's okay. Such a naughty boy." Tsubaki said quietly.

"I'm really sorry for you Tsubaki....Having such a idiotic meister" Liz replied overhearing what Tsubaki had said and walking to Patty.

"Well....Even though he is an idiot, he is my idiot...." Tsubaki whispered to herself with both a blush and a slight smile.

Meanwhile, two meister were in their own thoughts.

**Maka's POV**

What....Just happened? We were shaking hands and everything started to happen so fast.......

"MAKA!"

I turned around and saw my partner calling me with a worried expression.

"Yea Soul?"

"You haven't answered me. Are you okay?"

I don't know what to say....I mean i can't tell him this feeling! Even though he is my partner, he's still a boy after all and he won't understand....

"Er....Yea. Just hoping if er....Black Star's fine....I had hit him pretty hard."

"Ya think? That's not cool you know."

"Neither is worrying that much about your meister is cool."

" What makes you say that?!"

"Oh come on! You kept on asking me if i was okay with that worried expression of yours!"

"No I was not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not...Geez...Baka."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" *Angry veins popping out*

"You're a baka."

"Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-CHOP!"

And I hit him till there was a fountain of blood on his head.

**Kid's POV**

What was that all about? Her eyes.....It was....perfect...

"Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-CHOP!"

She's strong...... and so cute when she's mad......Wait? WHAT!? WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS? URRRRGHHH.....!!!!

**Normal POV**

"Okay. Black Stars Fine, even though he has about three bumps on his head." Kinges came out of the clinic.

**In the Clinic.........**

"Black Star! Are you okay!?" Tsubaki rushed to his bed and checked his forehead.

"THE GREAT ME IS ALWAYS FINE!!! BWAHAHAHAH!!! I DEFEATED THE LEVEL OF PAIN!!! BWAHAHAHAAHA!!!!"

"Guess you're fine, that's good." Tsubaki sweat dropping then smiling at him.

"Good to see you're fine bro." Soul said to Black Star.

"Well, we better get going. See you all later." Death The Kid say as he, Patty and Liz walked out of the clinic.

"Let's be going too Soul. You are cooking dinner today remember?" Maka said.

"Yea, yea. But on our way home, I need to go to the supermarket to buy us some ingredients"

"Hai!" Maka replied smiling at him. Both left the clinic leaving Ninja and his weapon alone.

Tsubaki went to fetch some water for Black Star to drink. After Black Star drank he said, "Hey, Tsubaki?"

"Nani, Black Star?"

"Gomen...."

"For what?"

"For worrying you...."

"It's nothing! That's why we're partners right?"

"Yea...."

_Like i said....Even though you are an idiot..._

"Tsubaki! Let's go home."

"Hai!"

_.......You're my idiot........_

**With Kid, Patty and Liz.............**

"aaaaah~! Finally we're home!" Liz said.

"Heeeheeeheee~"

"......"

Liz noticed that Kid has been quiet on their way home. Usually he would panic worrying about symmetry.

"_Maybe he is in deep thought......" _Liz thought to herself. _"Oh well...."_

"I'm taking a bath. Playing basketball makes me stinky."

"But onee-chan, You weren't even playing. You were just standing on one side even though you were playing."

"*sweat Drop* Well....Er....Standing there with the heat from the sun makes me uncomfortable. So.....Yea...."

"Oh i see! I see! Then i want to take a bath too~!"

They went to each of their bathrooms and left their meister sitting on the couch staring at blank spaces with only one thing on his head. Maka..........

**Kid's POV**

*Replaying what happened....* Those eyes.....Those emerald orbs....Even she's symmetrical everyday...... URGH!!! WHY AM I STILL THINKING ABOUT HER? ALL I THINK ABOUT IS HER, HER, HER, AND HER!!!! I MEAN, COME ON! IT WAS ONLY AN ACCIDENT!! Wait.....Who's fault was that?........ ........... ............ .............

"PATTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**With Soul and Maka....... (Normal POV)**

"Let's see.....better with squid or Egg? Maka? Maka?? MAKAA!"

"Huh? Nani Soul?"

"Which one's better for the soup? Squids or Eggs?"

"I think Squids."

"Oh...okay."

**As they were outside their home with bags of ingredients......**

"Really Maka....What the hell has been going on in your head?!" Soul asked her.

"Nothing...really!..."

"Don't lie. That's not cool."

"........"

"Soul~ I wanna play with you~" Blaire said as she hugged him. Soul's nose started to bleed.

"Gross, Soul! You can play whatever game with her until you finish cooking us dinner!" Maka shout at him with annoyance, went to her room to take a shower.

**After all the chaos, Soul cooked dinner and seeing that maka was not around he knocked her room.......**

"Maka? You here? Dinner's ready."

And sure enough our meister had been studying after taking a shower even though exam's over. Guess she was very tired because of today and that's why she slept, putting her head on her study desk.

"_Should i wake her up? ......... She's....Kinda cute sleeping like that....." _Soul thought to himself and smiling slightly.

"_What's this? A paper? It looks like it's written by Maka......"_

_Seeing him makes my heart thump,,,,, I wonder if he feels the same way? I seem to always be in a deep thought ever since i saw that clear yellow eyes..... _

"_I see......"_

"Uhh.....Oh! Sorry Soul! I got tired and suddenly fell asleep." Maka said waking up from her sleep.

"Let's eat before the food turns cold." Soul replied and puts back where the paper was where he first found it.

But what he didn't notice was the back-side of the paper was also written with something.......

_He helps me even though there's no hope..... He asks me many times if I was okay even though I told him that i was..... He's been through with me through thick and thin. He would die for me..... He would lend a helping hand even though we fought the hour before.... He would show me his slanted smile.... He would cheer me up when i'm down even though he doesn't show it....He's always here for me....and he'll always be.... Soul Eater Evans......_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

**So how was it for a first time Soul Eater Fanfics? Sorry if it's a cliffhanger xD **


	2. Lot's of thinking

**Thanks, ****Pink Pagoda** **and Misha Ten for your first 2 reviews!! I was so lazy for continuing it but once i saw your reviews, it motivated me to continue writing!! Arigatou~**

**Now's the second chapter! Enjoy Desu~**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------***

**When Dinner.......**

"This is good." Maka said.

"Thanks...."

"Is something wrong?"

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. Like you said, worrying about your partner is not cool."

"*sigh* You and your coolness...."

**With Kid, Liz and Patty.......**

"Sheesh....What is it?!" Liz shouted, annoyed at Kid shouting her name when she was taking a bath. Apparently she had to finish bathing faster than expected and so...let's cut is short...: She's pissed at Kid.

"YOU AND PATTY ARE THE ONE WHO SET IT UP RIGHT?"

"What do you mean?? Heeheehee~" Patty replied.

"DON'T "What do you mean??" ME! YOU TWO WERE THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME AND MAKA SO WE WOULD FELL AND BE AT THAT KIND OF POSITION!"

"Wow....It took you long enough to realize it..." Liz said boredly.

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN YOU KNEW IT? THAT MEANS IT WAS ON PURPOSE!"

"Duh...."

"WHY? WHY? WHY? WHHHY?!"

"Chill! It was only for fun!!"

"WELL, GUESS WHAT? THAT "fun" YOU SAY MADE ME THINK ABOUT HER EVERYTIME!!"

"Well i don't car- Wait...What did you say?" Liz wanted to make sure she heard it correctly.

"Because of you two, I keep thinking about her!"

**With Black Star and Tsubaki.......**

"Is this okay?" Tsubaki asked Black Star as she massaged his head.

"I feel better thanks Tsubaki"

"No problem...." And with that she smiled her sweetly smile.

" So, are we going to play basketball again?" Tsubaki asked Black Star while preparing tea.

"OF COURSE!! ME, THE PERSON WHO SURPASS GOD WILL NOT LOSE TO ONLY 3 BUMPS ON MY HEAD!!! BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!!"

"I.....see....*sweat drop*" Tsubaki said.

**With Soul and Maka.......**

"......."

"........"

"........"

"........"

Both were so quiet they can hear the sound of the clock ticking.

"Okay, i had enough. Thanks for the meal." Maka said as she walked to her bedroom door.

".........."

**Maka's POV**

What's wrong with him?! How come he's being weird all of a sudden?

"*sigh* so tired....."

Maka said to herself, and in second she was already in her bed sleeping peacefully.

**Soul's POV**

Why's she being so tense? I didn't do anything. Girls....Their so not cool like this....

"Maybe she's angry at you Nya~!" Blaire suddenly appeared out of nowhere infront of Soul's face. This time, he wasn't suprise like he usually do.

:what do you mean? If she is angry i would've known. But as i recall, we didn't even fight for this whole week..."

"Maybe she thinks you're hiding something from you." Blaire said, pouting.

"_Did she.......? Of course not.... She couldn't be! I mean i read it when she was completely asleep...Girls are so hard to understand...." _Soul thought to himself.

"Soooooooo~ After we finish let's play Nya~!" Blaire says hugging Soul.

**After Soul ran away from Blaire.......**

"Maka's door opened. She never opens her door when she sleeps..." Soul said to pretty much himself and walking to her door.

Once I was closing the door I saw that Maka was sleeping with window open and she wasn't sleeping with a blanket and that could make her sick because the AC in her room's blasting off hard (Like hell).

"_She must have been really tired....." _As I close the window. Then, he went to her bedside and tucks her in with the blanket.

"_You know...You're cute when you sleep...." _I smiled, walking out of the room.

"So...ul...."

"_Did she just called my name?"_

And with that, Maka slept quietly.

"_I could have sworn that i heard Maka calling my name.....Guess it was my imagination......" _And with that, I left the room.

**The Next Day..........(Normal POV)**

"Soul." Maka called, sitting on the couch drinking tea.

"Nani Maka?" Soul asked, walking out of the bathroom, drying his wet hair with a towel.

"I was just thinking.....Since Black Star's kinda injured....What should we do today?" Maka asked feeling bored.

"I don't know." Soul replied uninterested.

Right after Soul replied, the doorbell rang and Maka opens the door just to see Black Star and Tsubaki standing there holding a basketball.

"WE ARE HERE!! LET'S PLAY BWHAAHAHAHA!!!"

"Er....I thought you were injured?" Maka asked, taking back what she felt being bored without Black Star.

"He said he wanted to play no matter what...." Tsubaki told Maka.

"Ah...I see.. Well, Come in and have some tea with us first." Maka told the two.

"Sup Black Star and Tsubaki" Soul asked walking towards the kitchen to help Maka with the tea.

"Ne, Soul..." Maka said while she boil the hot water not even looking at Soul.

"Nani?"

"Shouldn't you be with them? Their our guest, keep them company while i make tea myself. It's not like it's my first time making it."

"Oh. Ok."

"YO SOUL! HOW DO I CHANGE THE TV CHANNEL AGAIN?"

"Like this."

As Soul helps Black Star on changing the channel, Tsubaki went to the kitchen to see if Maka needs any help.

"Ano....Maka?"

"?"

"Do you need help?"

"Oh! No, it's okay. I'm already finished."

"Oh i see...."

"........."

"Maka, is something wrong?"

"Ah! No.....I just remembered i left something in class....Guess i should take it back later when school re-opens."

"Oh...Okay."

After tea, they went to the basketball court to meet Kid, Patty, Liz and Crona.

"YOSH!!!! LET'S PLAY!! THIS TIME IT'S KID, SOUL, PATTY AND ME VERSUS MAKA,TSUBAKI, LIZ AND CRONA!!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!!!"

**When it's rest time.....**

**Points: Black Star's team: 3 Maka's team: 3**

"Oh no!" Maka gasped.

"What's wrong Maka?" Crona asked her.

"Oh. No. It's nothing. Really...I just forgot to bring my water bottle."

"You could use mine if you want." Tsubaki told Maka.

"No, it's okay."

"But we'll still play later on. You'll faint with the heat if you don't drink any water." Crona said as Tsubaki nod.

The teams have each bench to rest which are opposite. As Soul wanted to drink his water, he overheard what was the commotion on the other team's bench.

"Woi, Maka. This is yours." Soul said as he gives Maka his water bottle.

"But, isn't that yours?"

"I accidentally brought extra. Guess you're lucky today."

"Oh...Thanks."

"Forgetting things is not cool." Soul said as he walked back to his bench.

"Why did you give your only water bottle to Maka? And what's with you telling her that you had extra?" Black Star asked Soul, seeing what happened.

"I can buy another one in Death City later."

"Then how are you suppose to drink?"

"Using your water bottle."

"WHAT?! Fine...."

Black Star agreed because Soul has helped him with the Tv channel before, so it's the least he could do for his favourite buddy.

"_Why would Soul do that?"_ Kid thought....

**After resting, they continued playing....**

"Maka! Catch!" Liz shouted as she passed the ball to Maka.

Maka jumped to score but alas, she twisted her ankle and fell to the floor. Her team scored though.

"Ouch...."

Everybody rushed to Maka.

"Maka! Are you okay?!" Everyone asked her.

"Ow...I'm fine." Maka replied standing up, but unfortunately, she fell to the floor because her ankle hurts.

"Let's go home." Soul said this while picking up Maka piggy-back style.

"S-s-soul!! What do you think you're doing?!" Maka asked slightly blushing.

"What does it look like i'm doing? Taking you home of course, You can't go home at this rate."

"F-f-ine"

Everyone looked at them walking home, each with a different thought.....

"_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala~" _

"_Hmmmm.....What should i make for dinner?" ._

"_Now....What technic whould i surpass God next?"_

"_Ouch Ragnarok! STOP IT!!!"_

There was only 2 sane ones who thought about the same thing.

"_Soul, you better not let Maka fall or cry on the way home...Or you'll get a Death Cannon on your ass right when you're sleeping at night."_

"_I guess what Kid said last night proves a point huh....He loves Maka....But...If he loves her....I guess he has a competitor....*Looking at Soul* Sigh....Life's so unpredictable...."_

And so with that, they went to their respective houses.

**With Maka and Soul......**

Half-way on their way to home **(A/N: He's still carrying Maka Piggy-back style x3)**

"Urgh...."

"_Damn....I didn't drink any water and i'm exhausted....No. I don't care. I need to bring her home."_

"Soul! Are you okay?!" Maka worried for her weapon.

"I'm fine."

"Here drink some water." Maka suggested as she gave him her water. (Which actually was his.)

"I told you i'm fine."

"Just drink it."

"First thing first, I don't want to share the same water bottle with you. Second, You're heavy."

Maka took out a book out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you get tha-"

"Makaaaaaaaaaa-CHOP!"

**With Black Star and Tsubaki.....**

On their way home......

"Hey Tsubaki?"

"What is it Black Star?"

"I just remember....Soul didn't drink anything since the basketball and i'm sure he must be tired with running around, but why does he still carry Maka even though he could ask one of us to help."

"What do you mean by he didn't drink anything. I thought he brought extra?" Tsubaki asked.

"Actually, the water he brought was his, and he doesn't have extra. But then he gave it to Maka."

"Oh i see..."

"So why didn't her asked us to help him carry Maka?"

"Well, maybe he was panicking inside and all his mind was thinking about was to carry Maka home." Tsubaki answered even though in her mind, her answer was different.

"_He doesn't let anything get in the way of him saving isr miester even though he's hurt. And that proves only one point....He's in love with her... Soul Eater Evans is in love with Maka Albarn."_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------***

**Was it good? Sorry if it was a little bit weird/corny or even late, I had writer block for 5 days ^^" Gomen! **


	3. Replay!

**Yo~! I am sooo sorry for being late...I really had nothing on my mind except project, project and project. Gomen! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------***

**With Kid, Liz and Patty........**

On their way home....

"_Will she be okay?! Will she be oka-"_

"Relax Kid. She'll be fine." Liz said, noticing he's worried face.

"Yea. I know."

"_I don't know why but I felt kinda angry with Soul just now. I mean he's just carrying Maka for her safety and he's also her weapon. But he also gave her his water bottle...And what is this feeling that makes my heart hurts?"_

"Let's go homeeeeeeeeeeee~!"

**With Maka and Soul....**

"We've reached home." Soul said as he opens the door and puts Maka on the couch.

"Hello? Is anybody home??"

"Oh here's a note from blaire." Soul said noticing a note on the table.

"_**Hey Guuuys~ I'm kinda out right now, shopping for some bikinis! Tata~"**_

"Eww....Gross. Soul don't say that out loud. It's like you're gay or something."

"Hey. It was _her _note. So _she _wrote that."

"Whatever."

And then, the doorbell rang....

"I'll get that."

"Are you mocking me or something?!" Maka asked kind of furious knowing that she twisted her ankle.

As Soul opened the door.....

"Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Where's my baby?!?!?!" The caring yet annoying Spirit shaking Soul's shoulder.

"She's on the couch!" Soul shout trying to catch a breath.

And there goes "caring" father rushing to his daughter, hugging her tightly.

"Maka!!! Are you OKAY!?! Tell me you're okay!!!!"

"Geez, stop trying to suffocate me. And I'm fine. It's not like i got shot by a gun or something."

"_The typical Maka." _Soul thought smiling slightly.

"But you getting hurt is like you got shot by a HUGE ENORMOUS gun!!" He replied shaking her.

"Makaaaaaaaaa CHOP!"

**With Black Star and Tsubaki....**

"I still don't get it!" Black Star shouted.

"Is that homework that hard? I finished it already for the past 1 hour."

"No. Not that. I meant by Soul!!"

" *Sweat drop* So all this time, you were thinking about that other than doing your home work?"

**With Kid, Liz, Patty.....**

Everyone was already in their own rooms sleeping. Well, not _Everyone._

**Kid's POV**

What's this thought bugging me?! Ever since that incident, I've been feeling a mixture of sadness and angriness. And it's not even symmetrical!.

**With Maka and Soul.... (Normal POV)**

"God, fathers can be so annoying sometimes." Maka sighed.

"He's annoying, but he still cares for you." Soul said.

"Yea. Which i don't want him to!"

"Hey guuuys~ I'm homeeee~!"

As the two turn their heads around, Soul collapse having bleeding nose spraying like a fountain because Blaire used the clothes she bought.

"Boys...They never change" Maka whispered to herself but smiling slightly.

"I'm going to my room." Maka said to almost no one since Blaire is seducing the unconscious Soul.

In Maka's Room...

"Ah! There it is!" Maka holding a written paper.

"I thought I lost it! Well, i better put somewhere where no one looks at it."

But little did she know that her partner (who's always spilling out blood from the nose) read that note before.....

**The Next Day....**

"No! It's the day before school starts!" Maka gasped when she looked at the calendar.

"So? What's the big pack our books, wear our clothes and then go."

"We were suppose to buy some material for our class with Dr. Stein."

"Fine, I'll go and buy since you can't walk."

"Okay, here's the list."

A minute after Soul left...

"Yahoooo! Maka! Come and let me sign your forehead again like last time!" Black Star said loudly and crashing the door.

"There goes the door, _Again._" Maka Sighed.

"Do not sign my forehead again or you'll regret it." Maka said with dark aura seeping out.

Black Star were terrified by her look. Then, Tsubaki went in the house bringing a basket of goodies.

"Are you okay Maka?"

"Yea. The pain's almost gone."

"I see Where is Soul?" Tsubaki asked seeing that he hasn't appeared.

"He went to buy material for our classes with tomorrow."

"Ah..I see."

"Do you guys want some tea?"

"Sure.."

"OF COURSE! THE GREAT ME MUST ALWAYS BE SERVED."

"Yea, served with a maka chop." Maka whispered to herself.

"I'll make tea." Tsubaki standing up going to the kitchen.

"It's okay! I'll make tea." Maka said.

"Maka, it's okay. You can't walk properly. Let me do it."

"O-okay.."

"Just wait with Black Star and make sure he gets to no mischief."

"Sometimes i wonder if he's a boy or a baby." Maka mumbled to herself and going to the living room.

In the living room......

Black Star and Maka were sitting down watching some sitcom on the television.

"Ano....Black Star?"

"Yea?"

"Do....Do....Do...You...Like....-"

"But i need to go home and fix the unsymmetrical toilet paper!!"

"Come on Kid, she's your friend. Just say, 'Get Well Soon' or something."

"Teehee~"

"YO KID!"

"Morning. And you're unsymmetrical as ever. Depressed Die." Kid said, kneeling on the ground.

"Morning Kid." Maka said, smiling to Kid and reaching out a hand to help him stand up.

"_She's different. She's....SYMMETRICAL!"_

"You okay?"

"Y-y-ea...."

"Good then. Oh! Please have a sit. We're having tea."

"Thank you. Here Maka, a get-well-soon gift!" Liz said giving her a basket full of fruits.

"Thanks. You guys wait here while I join Tsubaki for a while" Maka said as she walks to the kitchen.

When Maka goes to the kitchen....

"Yo Maka. I bought everythi-"

"SUP SOUL!~"

"What's going on here?"

"We're having change your clothes first. You reek."

"Yea. I'll put the plastic bag in your room."

"Okay. But no loitering around."

"What? You think I'm a perv for a tinytits?"

"Maka CHOP!"

**When Everybody's in tea....**

"Tsubaki, your muffin tastes great."

"Thanks Maka, I'm happy you like it."

"So Have you done the homework Black Star?" Soul asked

"Not really, Tsubaki's helping me tonight." Black Star replied

"Is it hard? I mean i finished it already."

"Not really, but everytime i set my heart doing homework i keep on thinking about the same thing and i lose focus!"

"What's the "thing" you were thinking then?"

"You and Ma- Never mind."

"_Supicious...."_

"Hey onee-chan?"

"Yea Patty?"

"I just rememberd something."

"what is it?"

"Well, in the morning I saw...the tissue paper folded symmetrically. So how come Kid told us it wasn't?"

"Maybe someone used it."

"But wasn't that toilet only for us three?"

"I guess so...."

"_Do you think....It's an excuse for him to bail out?"_

**When tea's done....**

"Wow...That was some great food Tsubaki!" Black Star complimented before burping for the 3rd time.

"Tsubaki?"

"Yes, Kid-kun?"

"How to you make this tea?"

"what do you mean?"

"The tea leaves are all placed symmetrical!"

And that resulted in everyone sweatdropping.

"Okay! Anybody wants to go for another roun-"

"Heyyyy~! Soul~! You brought some friends along~ they wanna play with us~?" Blaire suddenly pounced on Soul.

Unfortunately, Soul sat beside Kid and he was drinking tea. Once, Blaire pounced, Kid's cup fell and his clothes was stained with tea.

"NO!!!"

"Oh god, this is not good." Liz said, knowing what will happen next.

"My clothes!!"

Meanwhile, let's check on .

"Come on nya~! Let's play~!"

"BLAIRE AND SOUL!! STOP THAT! WE HAVE GUESTS!!" Maka shouted.

"It's not my fault!! She pounced on me!!"

"Get off her you perv....." Maka said with a book on her hand and dark aura seeping out.

"Wait! Mak-"

"MAKA CHOP!!!!!!"

"oww...Geez Maka. That hurts."

"Blaire....GET OUT...." Maka said in a soft voice which sounds venomous.

**After the incident....**

"My clothes!!"

"Oh dear, the table is such a mess." Tsubaki looking worried.

"We'll help." Liz said.

"Yeaaaa~" Patty joined in.

"In the mean time, Black Star, help Soul wake up from Maka's Slap."

"O-o-okay." Black Star replied, still shock on what had happened and reminding himself never to make Maka pissed.

"No! My clothes!!! It's unsymmetric-"

"I'll help you." Maka said lending a helping hand.

"O-okay"

Maka and Kid went to the kitchen.

"Tsubaki? How do i know if Soul wakes up or not." Black Star questioned.

"When he's moving and saying, "Urgh...My head."

"Oh oka-"

"Urgh...My head."

"He..Woke up!"

"Hey...What happened?"

"Did you remember what happened?"

"Yea...All i remembered was having tea with you guys and suddenly Balire pounced on me and Maka hit me and....all stars."

"Yea...That pretty much what had happened. Tsubaki is cleaning the table, while Patty and Liz are helping her."

"Where's Maka?"

"I think she's in the kitchen."

With Maka and Kid....

"Here let me clean it up." Maka took a tissue and rubbed the part where it was stained.

"It's no use."

"Well...I do have an extra suit..."

"Soul has a suit?"

"Not Soul. It was my dad's. I think you should try it on. Come on to my room."

"Erm..Okay.."

"_Is it really okay to go to her room?"_

In her room....

"Wait here. I think It's in the storage room."

"O-o-kay."

While Maka went out of the room.

**Kid's POV**

Wow....Her room is as tidy as ever. There's not a single dirt! How could she be top in class and keeping up her chores?

Her book's are all interesting books. Wait...I never see that book before.

**He opened the book but there was no page inside. There, in the book lie a hole and in that hole, was a paper.**

What's this?

_He helps me even though there's no hope..... He asks me many times if I was okay even though I told him that i was..... He's been through with me through thick and thin. He would die for me..... He would lend a helping hand even though we fought the hour before.... He would show me his slanted smile.... He would cheer me up when i'm down even though he doesn't show it....He's always here for me....and he'll always be....-_

The door knob was turning! That means...Maka! I better put back the book before she starts using her Maka-Chop on me.

"Hey. Sorry about that. Okay. Here's the suit." She said with the sweet smile of hers.

"It's symmetrical. Don't worry." Maka added.

Wow...She even understands.

"Th-thanks..."

"It's okay. Go change in the toilet."

"Y-yea..."

**Normal POV**

After Kid's done changing....

"Wow! You look so..." Maka said trying to find the courage to say the next word.

" 'So' What? Is it too big?"

"No... I meant by...You look so...Cute..." Maka said with a deep hint of red all over her cheek.

"Th-thanks..." Kid replied shock at what Maka had said and blushing.

"I'll take your dirty clothes and put it in a plastic bag. Oh yea...the plastic bag's in the kitchen."

"No. It's okay."

"Never mind. You're my guest."

"O-okay..."

As Maka walked to the door, she tripped.

"Maka!"

"Oof!"

Luckily, Kid went to catch Maka. But was it lucky?

"Hey Mak-! What the..." Black Star said confused and shocked.

3...2...1...

"Hey Black Star! What happe- Whoa...." Liz saw what was going on.

"Kitto-kun~~ Where are yo- teehee~" Patty saw what her sis was looking.

"Maka, we need some more tissu-" Tsubaki stood there caught dead on what was happening.

"Woi! Maka! I need some Bandag-" Soul, surprised and shocked.

"Ouch..."

"Are you okay?!"

Complete and utterly silence........

**Maka's POV**

Ouch...My back hurts...

"Are You Okay?!"

I looked up to find a clear yellow eyes staring down at me, and me staring back.

"I....I...I'm F-fine."

**Kid's POV**

I really didn't know what happened...Maka was going to fall, so I tried catching her. I thought I did so i asked her if she was okay, not thinking what position we were in.

"I...I...I'm F-fine."

I looked deep into her emerald orbs for the second time this month. Even though it though it was the second time, it felt...so...beautiful. Her eyes were perfect. Both in a symmetrical way and in a amazing way. I've never felt this before. Even when i saw a symmetrical statue.

I picked her up and we weren't even looking at each other anymore. We were looking at 5 people who saw what happened.

**Normal POV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?! YOU GUYS SECRETLY DATING OR SOMETHING?!" Black Star asked...more like shouted.

"Black Star....." Tsubaki sweat dropped.

"Ouch...That must have hurt." Liz said.

"Hahahaha~ You two dating~" Patty teased.

"Woi! Maka!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------***

**Soooo yea....Cliffhanger again xD s**


	4. Falling

OMG.. It's been 1 year O,O

I got wayyy off track in life and had put my story in pension :X

Soooo SORRY! Okok. So sue me that I was lazy :P But I was busy too! Moving into a new school hahaha ;D

Anyways! Here it is! The 4th EPISODEEE DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN XDD

**Normal POV**

"Woi Maka! Daijobu?" Soul asked, running to her worriedly.

"I-i'm f-fine." Maka replies blushing very red.

"_I see...Soul still hasn't find out his feeling.." _Tsubaki thought.

"_Kid is realizing it pretty soon..." _Both Tsubaki and Liz thinking.

**After the incident...and everyone went home...**

Maka went to the kitchen to clean the dirty dishes.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to stand up?" Soul says coming in the kitchen to take some water.

"And why not?" Maka retorted

"Because you'll end up falling again and tomorrow you can't go to school."

"I can! And even if I fall again, i will go to school tomorrow no matter what!"

"Geek..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Geek."

"I'm going to get you Soul Eater Evans!" Maka screamed trying to catch Soul.

"Wait! Maka you're going to tri-"

"Waaah!"

"Shit! MAKA!"

**Soul's POV**

"Shit! MAKA!" I shouted. I had no idea what to do. She keeps on falling.

I went to grab her. Then everything was sped up. Once i opened my eyes, all i saw was a body, on top of me.

"Urghhh..."

"I told you not to walk. Thank god you're okay."

I tried to stand up, but how can I when she was on top of me.

"hey..Maka, get up."

"Urrgghh..."

"Maka? MAKA!"

I saw that while her body was protected by me, hear head wasn't.

'MAKA?'

I tried waking her up but i guess her face had hit hard on the floor. Her forehead was bleeding too. So there was only one thing i could do.

I put her on the floor beside me and once i was able to stand up, i carried her. I can't get her to hold me tight properly since she was half-conscious so i can't carry her piggy back style like last time. Eventually I carried her, _Bridal Style._

**On their way to Maka's Room... (Lol...very far away from the kitchen?)**

Will she be okay? She has been falling alot lately...I hope she's fine. I better ask the doctor to come here later.

Man...I look like her husband. (Face expression: -_-") Who the hell wants to be tinytit's husband?

I hope no one looks...

"Soul nya~ You and Maka playing husband and wife?~"Blaire suddenly popping out in cat form.

"Sh-SHUT UP BLAIRE! She fell and knocked her head. Help me bring the doctor. I need to clean up her scratches."

"Okay~ And while going there, I will ask the fish seller for some delicious fish nya~" Blaire said, going out of the window.

"Doesn't anybody uses the door nowadays?" Soul muttered to himself.

"_No time to be think about anything. I better bring her to her bed before the injury gets worse."_

**And finally! He reached! (xD) **

**He puts her on the bed and went to the bathroom to take a bowl of hot water and towel.**

**Normal POV**

After washing her wounds cleaned, he puts the equipment on the kitchen counter to wash it later.

Soon enough, the doctor arrived and Soul asked him about Maka's condition.

"She should be fine."

"Would she be okay to go school tomorrow? She's very keen on going no matter what"

"She'll be fine. But i think you should keep an eye on her since it's not the only first time she falls isn't it? And if she's so keen on going, you better be near her to catch her just in case she falls, my boy."

"Yea."

"She also has a bump on her forehead and I'll just wrap a bandage around it so it won't get infected or so."

"Ok"

"Ok then. I'm off. Take care of her" And the doctor left

**With Maka and Soul...**

"You're so clumsy Maka."

"Soul nya~" Blaire said as she walked in, cat form.

"Let's play~ We haven't even play for the night~!"

"...Blaire, I need to take care of Maka. In case she woke up and wants something."

"Oh... Ok...IF we can't play, then what should I do to help?"

"I wanna try helping Maka too~ She's a good owner and friend, even though she gets boring sometimes."

"Okay. Go cook some food. I don't reckon we ate any dinner since you came and-"

"Okay okay." Blaire said opening the door.

"And NO over-cook fish like last time."

"Ohkay! Geez..." Blaire said going out and closing the door.

"Urgh..." Maka said as her fingers moved a little bit.

"Maka? You've woken up?"

"My head hurts."

"You're so careless."

"Dinner's done?"

"Blaire's cooking."

"Wh-WHAT! NO YOU CAN'T- Ouch!"

"Shh! Her cooking skill improved except for grilling fishes.. And don't panic. Your head will worsen"

"Yea...Wait...How did I end up on my bed?"

"I had to carry you of course."

"Why!"

"Because you were unconscious!"

"I was?..."

"You mean you didn't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You tripped and fell..._Again"_

"Again!"

"Don't worry, you can go to school tomorrow. The doctor gave you permission"

"Okay then."

"Dinner's here~!"

**Meanwhile with the Doctor in Death city…**

"She's being targeted.. I better inform Shinigami- sama."

**School time~**

"Man~! I miss this place!" Maka squealed with excitement.

"Geek"

"What did you say?" Maka questioned with a venomous voice.

"Nothing.." Soul replied, scared of being chopped by her book.

"Yo MAKA AND SOUL!"

"Morning Maka, Soul"

"Morning Tsubaki, Black Star"

"Yo."

**Maka was talking with Tusbaki and Soul with Black Star**

"Waaaaaah! I was lucky i could finish the homework!"

"You mean you couldn't do it yesterday?" Soul asked

"I told you! I kept thinking about the same old topic!"

"Really, what is this "Topic"?"

Upon on answering that question, Tsubaki heard their conversation.

"Black Star! I forgot! Didn't we had an assignment from Shinigami sama?"

"Hmmm...I'm not sure. Let's go and check!"

"Hai~!" Tsubaki replied cheerfully.

"_It's better if they figured it out themselves; Kid is one step ahead of you Soul...Just one step."_

"Geez...And he was in the middle of telling me what the topic was!"

"What topic Soul?" Maka asked while her eyes were still glued to the pages of her books.

"Nothing...tinytits.."

"MAKA-CHOPPPPP!"

**With Kid, Patty and Liz (Kid's POV)**

**Walking to class~**

The incident form yesterday kept replaying over and over my head...! I can't take my mind off her. WHY!

"MAKA-CHOPPPPP!"

She's...different...

She's not like any other girl I met...

"Oh! Morning Patty, Liz and Kid" Maka greeted us with a smile.

She has such warm welcoming smile that could melt me any seconds...

"Morning Maka! Did you do Dr. Stein's homework? It was so hard!" Liz yapped on and on.

"I sure did!"

She's so diligent~ Always perfect no matter what angle I look at.

GAHHH. I better stop. THIS IS CRAZYYY. What the hell am I thinking?

**Class time~ (Normal POV)**

"I guess there were no assignment for us." Black Star said.

"yup." Tsubaki replied back still relieved about the previous incident.

"Okay class. Today we are going to learn a new topic. Please bring out your textbook." Dr. Stein said.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Maka cursed continuously as she checked her bag thoroughly.

"Why all the "Shit"?" Soul asked with annoyance.

"It's not in my bag."

"Geez Maka...You're helpless..." Soul replied.

"Thanks that helped a lot" Maka said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Damn...I swore i brought the textbook in the morning"

Suddenly, Maka halted.

"Blaire..."

"What's Blaire got to do with this?" Soul asked.

"Oh. You don't remember? Your _Precious_ girl took my book to see if i was paying attention in class, just to piss me of! and which in fact I do every time!" Maka replied, emphasising on the "Precious".

"Those who did not bring it. Stand in the corner of the room. And make sure to stand there until class is over."

"Shit..."

"Maka? Did you bring your book?" Dr. Stein asked.

"N-"

And before Maka finished her reply, Soul, without being seen sled his book over to Maka and walked to the corner.

"You again, Soul Eater Evans. One more of this mischief and i will send you to shinigami-sama."

"_What just happened? Why did he gave me his book!" _Maka thought.

What the two didn't know was that a pair of clear, yellow orbs saw and heard the commotion...

**(Kid's POV)**

What? Why did he give her his book even thought he knows he's going to get into trouble?

"_**He helps me..."**_

**(Normal POV)**

"So, I see that you and your "buddy" are in this together eh?" Dr. Stein questioned.

"Let's start with page 12 shall we. And, You two! Do not try to do anything funny or i will rip you apart!" Dr. Stein warned, resulting in them fearing what he would do if they did not follow his rule.

**With Black Star and Soul~**

"That guy's nuts." Black Star whispered, still in shock of the threat.

"I second that."

"Why are you standing here anyway? I remember you telling me that you never pack your bag and you're telling me that you didn't bring it?"

"I think i left it on my study table."

"Oh."

"_Wait..what? Soul__ doesn't read books…__...Or does he?"_

**After Class~ **

"Here Soul." Maka said giving him back his book.

"Hmmm sure."

"I'm going to the supermarket to buy the ingredients for today."

"Oh okay." Soul replied.

"_hmmm. She's awfully moody…"_

**In the supermarket~**

"Total would be $20 please"

"Here." Maka handed the money to the cashier

"Thank you! Please come again!"

**Walking home~**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"!"

"Oh my gosh! Look Soul!"

"?"

"They're having a book sale! Let's go and check it out!"

"Erm...No than-" Soul couldn't finish what he was saying as Maka grabbed his wrist and pulled him (more like drag him) to the book store.

**In the book store~**

"KYAAAA! They are selling the newest volume of my favourite book!" Maka squealed with joy, running to the section like a little excited kid, resulting in leaving Soul on his own. **Drowned. **By.**B****ooks.**

"Geez! Maka! Don't go around without me! This place's like a maze!"

"Chill! I'll just be looking at this book for a while! Go do something else while waiting." Maka said, her eyes glued on the book.

Thankfully, there was a CD music section and Soul went there to check out some songs while waiting.

"Sheesh...That Maka sure is troublesome" Soul mumbled to himself while putting in the CD to the music player.

**Meanwhile With Maka**

"Kyaaaa! I can't believe it! It's really here! The newest latest addition to chemistry 101! Kyaaa 3 3!" Maka squealed with delight.

As she was head to the cashier to buy her new book, she was so happy that it got into her head and she didn't look where she was going…

**BAM!**

**Wow. Again Maka? Did she fall down? And hurt herself again? O,O**

**And where's Soul? Too into his music he didn't see? HAHA. Typical :P**

**Wanna know more? WAIT UP FOR CHAPTER 5 XDD**

**And once again… I'M SOOOOOOO Sorry I updated THIS late. I know. I deserve my cookies(It's HORRIBLEE. LOL :D)**

**Anyone want one too? :PP See ya!**


End file.
